Nothing At All
by make-love-happen
Summary: "We're not together, Lils." Because they're not. Whatever this thing between them is, it doesn't involve being in some sort of relationship and it certainly doesn't involve any kind of liking or loving eachother. Rose/Scorpius.


**Nothing At All**

* * *

When she wakes up, she's in someone else's bed. Naked.

With a throbbing headache.

And also someone's arm casually holding her.

Squinting against the bright morning sun, Rose takes in her surroundings. Which, as it turns out, are much more familiar than she initially thought they were. And when she looks at the person in bed with her, she gasps. Loudly. Waking him up.

She's in Albus' bed. With Scorpius Malfoy. _Of all people_.

When she looks at him again, he smirks at her, the _git_. She pushes his arm away and gets out of the bed before he can even say anything. She reaches for her clothes and starts putting them on, pretending not to hear his sharp intake of breath when she pulls her knickers over her legs, and all the while wondering _how the hell_ they ended up in Albus' bedroom.

She closes her eyes and the events of the night before come back into her mind. Albus had held a party because he and Scorpius had been living together for a year now and Albus is a sap so of course he needed a party to celebrate. And they had all gotten very _very_ drunk. And so Simon McLaggen, in his drunken state, had decided to go and snog Amanda Thomas, leaving Rose heart-broken and _also very drunk_ at the end of the night.

And of course Scorpius Malfoy had been there at exactly the right time and in exactly the right place.

And they had stumbled into Albus' bedroom because they were making out like mad people and Scorpius' room was three doors further along the corridor and _God_ she'd needed him badly and also as quick as possible.

"So…"

Rose snaps back into the present, pointedly ignores his attempts at making conversation. She dresses herself in silence, not meeting his eyes once. She's just about to open the bedroom door and leave when he grabs her hand ( _when the hell did he even get out of the bed_ ) and spins her around to face him.

"Rose, we need to talk about this."

His use of her first name makes her breath hitch _and she really shouldn't look into his eyes right now_ but she does.

Which is, of course, a big mistake.

"No, we don't", she spats, and wiggles herself out of his grip.

"Rose-"

"Leave it, Malfoy."

And she leaves him standing in Albus' bedroom, not turning around a single time.

* * *

She doesn't know what to think when a few weeks later, she finds herself waking up next to him _again_ (although this time it's in Scorpius' bed).

This time it's the morning after her 21st birthday. And though your 21st birthday is supposed to be amazing and great, hers wasn't. Because the club had been awful and because all of her cousins were snogging all of her friends and she'd felt amazingly lonely, so she'd sulked off to a corner somewhere in the dark and Scorpius Malfoy – _of course_ – had been the one to find her.

She looks at him. He's sleeping peacefully and just for a second she allows herself to think _God, he's gorgeous_. But she shakes her head and shakes the thought away.

She leaves without waking him up.

* * *

And it keeps happening. The morning after every party they both attend (and there are _a lot_ of those because she's literally related in some way to every single one of his friends), she wakes up next to him. It becomes a thing they just do.

The sex isn't pretty. It's need, lust and hate all mixed up. But it's so good it leaves her body aching and tingling after. And the way he looks at her when he's close to finishing tells her he feels the same.

And even though there's nothing between them other than sex and hate, she bites his neck a little harder after he's spent the entire night before wooing her cousin Molly on Al's 21st birthday party, and his thrusts are a little rougher after she flirts with Richie Finnigan during James' 22nd.

* * *

It doesn't take long for it to start happening not only after parties but also after long days of work.

A particularly upsetting day at the office sends her to his appartment, tired and craving him (Richie Finnigan had been constantly hitting on her and _God_ does that guy even have boundaries), she knocks on his and Al's door, praying that her cousin isn't home.

Scorpius opens the door and apparently the look on her face says enough, because before she's even opened her mouth to say why she's there in the first place, he's lifted her up and carries her into his bedroom.

And she knows it's exactly what she needed when they're ripping eachother's clothes of and he's inside her without another word said.

The next day, he's on her doorstep with exactly the same look on his face, the sleeves of his button-up rolled up and his hair all dishevelled.

* * *

It's during Scorpius' 22nd birthday party that Lily corners her.

"So, Rosie, what's going on with you and Malfoy?"

Rose freezes the second the words leave her cousin's mouth.

"Why would you think there's anything going on?"

"So there's nothing going on?"

"Nothing."

Lily snorts. "Yeah right, Rosie. I've seen the way you two look at eachother. You're basically undressing eachother with your eyes."

"Lils!"

"Don't go all I'm-a-good-girl on me, Rose Weasley, don't think I can't see what's going on. Now why don't you tell me how long you two have been together?"

"We're not together, Lils." Because they're not. Whatever this thing between them is, it doesn't involve being in some sort of relationship and it certainly doesn't involve any kind of liking or loving eachother.

But when he fucks her on her bed that night and she bites into his shoulder as she comes and he forcefully kisses her when he comes, and when they lay in bed afterwards, she can't help but thinking that maybe, _maybe_ , she doesn't hate him as much as she used to.

So in the morning she asks him to stay for breakfast and it seems the first time they actually talk when they're together.

* * *

And so they become friends.

She doesn't know why, when or how but they become friends. With benefits. Well, of course they don't call it that but it's the scientific name for their relationship. They have a ton of sex but now they don't leave first thing in the morning but they talk. And they also talk when they're not naked in bed. They meet up for coffee in town during work breaks. They message eachother during work hours.

And so comes the very first night they're together but they _don't_ have sex.

She wakes up on Scorpius' couch, still fully clothed. He's sleeping next to her, his arms around her waist and just like her also fully clothed. But his lips are touching her ear and she's suddenly very aware of how close he is and how _nice_ it feels to be in his embrace. But they're Rose and Scorpius and this is _not_ how they work.

She doesn't know what to do so she slips out from underneath his arm and sits on the ground, thinking for a while. Because sex with Scorpius has always felt good, but this had felt even better.

When he wakes up he makes her breakfast and everything is back to normal (she thinks).

* * *

It's the next time they have sex that ruins it all.

She gets the call that Lily is very ill late in the evening. Her father is crying on the other end of the line and next thing she knows she's standing in front of a certain door she has stood in front way too many times.

Scorpius knows what's going on, because Albus had to rush out to the hospital basically in the middle of the night, so when he sees Rose Weasley crying on his doorstep he's not even the least bit surprised.

She flings her arms around his neck and he lets her just bawl her eyes out and she's thankful for it.

And yes, of course they end up having sex. But it's oh so very _different_ this time.

It starts with a kiss. It always does. But this time her arms are still around his neck and his arms are still around her waist when she looks into his grey eyes and _God_ that moment seems to last forever, before he leans in and softly kisses her.

She deepens the kiss, and he picks her up and carries her to his bedroom, as he's done so many times, but this time they keep kissing and he doesn't push her on the bed like he usually does, but he puts her back on her feet and looks at her like she's the most beautiful girl in the world.

It takes them a lot longer to get to their final destination (which is naked on a bed), when there's a lot more kissing and touching involved.

And when he finally pulls her knickers down and touches her there where she most needs it, she pulls him onto the bed and he's finally between her legs, and God she needs him badly.

He enters her and the passion is almost too much, and a little voice inside her head is telling her that this is not just sex, this is making love.

She shudders and the voice is gone because Scorpius just hit that spot and she's so fucking close that it's not even funny.

She comes and for a bit all she can do is whimper and whisper his name, as she buries her head into his shoulder. He follows her soon thereafter but stays inside her and kisses her like he's never kissed her before. And it's all way more intense and caring and _loving_ than any other time.

It is then that she realizes that she might love him. That she _does_ love him.

And so she leaves the morning after, something she hasn't done in a very long time. But she's scared as fuck and she really can't face him now.

* * *

Two hours later he's on her doorstep, blurry-eyed and jaw clenched and she almost doesn't open the door but she just has to when she sees the tears in his eyes.

So she opens her door and he walks past her and sinks down on her couch with his head in his hands before he looks up at her.

"Am I nothing to you?"

The way he says it breaks her.

"I love you, Rose."

Her legs start shaking and soon enough she's on the floor and she's crying because she's fucking stupid and she should have just told him because deep in her heart she'd known all along he would love her back.

"I'm scared, Scorp."

"I know."

He slides off the couch and crawls towards her, and then he's holding her and she's crying in his arms and whispering over and over and over again that she loves him with all her heart.

He just embraces her and kisses her head and shushes her, silently mumbling "I know, I know".

* * *

Well, let's just say that _no one_ is surprised when they tell everyone they're together.

* * *

 **First Scorpius/Rose story! Thank you for reading!**

 **I wrote it so it can be seen as both a story set in the Wizarding world and as a Muggle AU. I personally love both. Also, I didn't mean for this to turn out this angsty but I kind of like it.**

 **The cover image is from lagoonnymph on Deviantart.**

 **Please review, let me know what you think!**


End file.
